


Feeling Like You Belong

by CattyRoggers19



Series: Janto One-shots [18]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Accidental meeting, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meet the Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattyRoggers19/pseuds/CattyRoggers19
Summary: Jack accidentally meet's Ianto's niece.What will Ianto's family think of this new addition?Will they both finally find something they have been looking for for a long time?
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Janto One-shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792978
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Feeling Like You Belong

Jack hated museums. They would end up going to Cardiff museum about twice a year because they had discovered that one of their ancient artefacts was actually of alien origin. Ianto always used to find it fun and always enjoyed looking around. Jack just couldn’t see the appeal of staring at all of the boards and reading about the past when they could be doing much more interesting things like going out on weevil hunts. However today was going to be a much more interesting trip to the museum than either Jack or Ianto could imagine. 

Mica always hated school trips. Her class never went anywhere interesting, David’s class would go to theme parks or the zoo whereas Mica’s class would always end up at some boring place like a museum but it was a day out of school so it could have been much worse. As Mica rounded the corner with her class. She suddenly saw somebody standing talking to one of the museum staff, she almost instantly recognised it as her uncle. This school trip wasn’t going to be as boring as she thought. She barely ever gets to see him and now she might be able to convince him to come for tea one night.  
‘Uncle Ianto?’ she says running away from her class. Knowing she will get into trouble for wandering off but not caring because her uncle is more important.  
Ianto turns around with a look of surprise on his face. ‘Mica. What are you doing here?’  
‘I'm on my school trip.’ Mica says happily standing in front of Ianto looking up.  
Ianto is about to bend down to her height when Jack appears from nowhere and places a kiss on his cheek and wraps his arm around Ianto’s waist. ‘Ianto what are you doing talking to children?’ Jack says as Ianto struggles to get out of Jack’s hold.  
Mica is now very confused; she has never seen his strange man before. ‘Uncle Ianto why is that funny man kissing you?’  
‘That is a very good question Mica, but I will have to answer it later because I need to get going and you don’t want to get lost from your school trip do you.’  
Mica says staring at her feet. ‘No uncle Ianto. I’m sorry.’  
‘You don’t need to be sorry.’ Ianto says about to bend down to Mica height again when he is interrupted by a loud voice.  
‘Mica Davies what do you think you are doing? You were told not to wander off from the group. And now you are disturbing these gentlemen from their day out.’ The woman who Ianto presumed to be Mica’s teacher was charging towards them.  
‘It’s fine really. I’m her Uncle.’ Ianto finally manages to crouch down to Mica’s eye level. ‘Why don’t you go back to your school trip and I’ll ask mummy if I can go around for dinner later. Is that okay?’  
‘Yes’ Mica says happily. ‘As long as you bring your funny friend.’  
‘We will have to see what mummy says. See you later Mica. Love you.’  
‘Bye Uncle Ianto’s funny friend. Bye Uncle Ianto. Love you too.’  
‘Bye Mica.’ Jack and Ianto say in unison.  
‘I’m guessing your sister knows nothing about us.’  
‘I just haven’t got around to telling her.’ What Ianto really wanted to say is that he wasn’t totally sure there was an ‘us’ to tell his sister about.  
‘You ready to go back to the Hub.’ Jack says as he leads Ianto towards the exit of the museum. 

Back at the Hub, Ianto’s phone rings and he knows who it is but that doesn't mean he wants to answer it. It's nearly four o’clock so that means Mica will have gone home and will have told Rhiannon about Jack. Ianto is sure that Rhiannon will be fine about Jack being a man but Ianto is also sure that she will not be pleased to find that he has kept it, whatever it is, secret for almost eight months.  
Reluctantly he placed the phone to his ear. ‘Ianto Jones, don’t even speak because I have a lot to say to you. First, you always say that you can’t come to family events because you are working and then Mica finds you just wandering around the Museum in the middle of the day with some friend. We will talk about him later. Then you let her talk to you. So now she won’t stop mentioning that you promised to come over for dinner with this friend and then she will be really upset and disappointed when you can’t come over with this friend because you are too busy with work. Secondly, this friend Mica says he kissed you. Whilst I am glad that you have found somebody, and I don’t care that this person happens to be a man. If you are happy with a man, then that is fine. It would have been nice for me to know before the kids. Now I can’t interrogate him like a good big sister should. Now have I covered everything?’  
‘Dinner?’ Ianto says because despite his sister's beliefs he does actually want to go.  
‘Yes, you and this friend will be coming around for dinner tomorrow night. I don’t care if the world is ending, you are coming. And you are going to bring this friend so we can have a conversation face to face because then I can see when you are lying better. Okay. Dinner will be served at seven but I will expect you here before that so I can get to meet this mysterious man that has my baby brother's heart.’  
‘I can definitely have dinner tomorrow night. I don’t know if Jack can, but I will check and text you later. Is that okay?’  
‘I suppose.’ Rhiannon says not really wanting to argue with her baby brother.  
‘Rhiannon you know that I don’t mean to keep disappointing the kids. When I have to cancel but when work stuff comes up, I can’t help it. I don’t like disappointing them on purpose. It breaks my heart every time Mica cries because she can’t see me. So, I will be there. I don’t really like breaking my promises.’ Ianto says knowing he needs to start making his family more of a priority in his life.  
‘I know I’m sorry. Could you try and text tonight if Jack will be coming for dinner or not.’  
‘I will try Rhiannon.’  
‘Bye Ianto. Love you.’  
‘Bye Rhiannon. Love you too.’

Ianto saunters up to Jack's office to tell him the news.  
‘Jack.’  
‘Yes, Ianto. What can I do for my favourite gorgeous Welshman today?’  
‘You know how we saw my niece today well... now my sister wants to meet you, so we need to go for dinner tomorrow night. I have told her that you might not be able to for work, but she doesn’t really talk no for an answer. Sorry.’  
Jack walks around the desk and takes Ianto in his arms.  
‘Cariad, why are you sorry?’  
'Because I know that his thing between us isn’t really a thing and it’s not really serious. And you don’t really do domestic.’ Then Ianto stops himself. Did Jack just call him Cariad? ‘Wait did you just call me Cariad?’  
‘Yes. It means loved one doesn’t it. Please tell me that’s what it means.’  
‘Yes, but I just thought we were...’  
Jack holds Ianto slightly away from him so he can look into those beautiful Welsh eyes. ‘Just a shag?’ Jack says with a disappointed tone. Ianto nods his head. ‘Ianto I would do anything for you. I would love to meet your sister. I just for the record this thing between us needs a name. And I think we should call it a relationship. I think that we should call it being boyfriends.’  
‘Wait really?’  
‘Yes really. I thought you knew I was serious about you.’  
Ianto takes a deep breath before replying ‘I was but some people have put some doubts in my mind about just how serious we are and what we were or weren’t’  
‘You Ianto Jones are not just a cheap shag. Okay? You are my boyfriend who I love.’  
‘Y-you... l-love me?’ Ianto says annoyed at just how needy he sounds.  
‘Of course, I love you. I may have never said it before because I was scared that you just wanted a cheap shag and didn’t really want all of my but that was just stupid. I’m so stupid.’  
‘Yes, you are stupid sometimes, but you are my stupid. And I love you too.’ And that night they both lay contented in each other's arms dreaming about what tomorrow night would feel like. Ianto dreams of Jack no longer wanting to be with him after meeting Rhiannon. She can be really full on at times. This is why Ianto never mentions his family. Lisa couldn't stand to be around them for more than half an hour. How is Jack going to cope with being there for... Well actually Ianto doesn't know how long they will be there, but the answer is probably hours knowing his sister. Whereas Jack dreams about finding something he lost a long time ago. A family. A place to call home. But then Jack realises that he doesn't need to find a home because his home is where his heart is, and his heart is wherever Ianto is. 

As they arrived at Rhiannon’s house, both Ianto and Jack were beginning to become really nervous. Ianto takes hold of Jack's hand and knocks on the door. Rhiannon opens the door and flings herself onto both men squeezing them hard until they almost can’t breathe. As they both enter the house Ianto introduces everybody to Jack. ‘Hi Rhiannon. This is Jack. Jack, this is Rhiannon. There’s Johnny sitting on the sofa and David playing his game over there and... Actually, where is Mica?’  
‘Over here Uncle Ianto.’ Mica says as he walks over to the uncle.  
‘And this little cheeky monkey you met yesterday.’ Ianto says whilst picking Mica up.  
‘You came you actually come, and you brought your funny friend.’ Mica now turns to her mum. ‘Mummy have you seen the funny man’s coat. Look it’s amazing and it spins and goes whoosh when he walks.’ Jack and Ianto both exchange glances at Mica’s statement.  
‘Everybody loves this coat.’ Jack says whilst smiling.  
‘Yes, they do.’ Ianto says smiling.  
‘Come on you lot, let's sit down, dinner is almost done.’ Rhiannon says whilst walking back into the kitchen. 

As dinner gets started the conversation quickly turns to Jack and Ianto. ‘So, Jack what do you do for work?’ Rhiannon asks.  
Jack looks at Ianto not being entirely sure what sort of cover story Ianto has used with his sister. ‘He’s my boss at the tourist place.’ Ianto interjects before Jack says the wrong thing.  
‘Your boss?’ Rhiannon exclaims  
‘Yes. Do you have an issue with me dating my male boss, Rhiannon?’  
‘No, Ianto of course I don’t I was just a little bit surprised that was all.’ After this Rhiannon decided not to ask any more questions for fear of what she might find out.  
‘Mummy after dinner can we play outside?’  
‘Yes. As long as you eat all of your veggies.’  
‘But mum.’  
‘No buts.’  
‘Okay.’ Mica says whilst chasing a piece of broccoli around her plate. 

Dinner was finished in an almost comfortable silence. Jack and Ianto insisted on doing the dishes. Once they had finished Jack found Mica pulling at his trouser leg. Jack bent down to her height. ‘Uncle Jack will you come and play outside with me and David please?’  
‘Sure, Mica just give me a minute.’ Jack says as he walks towards the hallway. Ianto sees him and decides to follow because it’s not like Jack to shy away from being the centre of attention. Ianto finds Jack sat on the bottom of the stairs with his head in his hands.  
‘Jack are you okay?’ Ianto says his voice is full of concern.  
‘Did you hear her? She called me Uncle Jack.’ Jack says as he looks up and Ianto is met with something he never thought he would see. Jack is crying. Ianto never seen Jack cry, not even when Estelle died. Did Jack really hate it here?  
‘Jack please don’t cry. I’ll get her to stop. Please don’t run away and leave me. I can’t live without you.’ Ianto said, tears now beginning brimming his eyes.  
‘Ianto why would you ever think that. I am happy. I’ve wanted to feel like part of a family for years. This is everything I could have dreamed for.’  
‘Oh... I thought you would hate it here and then you would want to leave me.’ Ianto said  
‘I never ever leaving you not by choice.’ Jack says as he pulls the Welshman in a hug.  
‘You mean you actually like it here.’ Ianto says surprised.  
‘Why wouldn’t I?’  
‘I had this stupid dream last night that you could come here and then I would wake up in the morning with a note saying that you didn’t want to be with my anymore. And then you were going to retcon me, and I would have to lose you.’ Ianto now begins to sob into Jack’s shoulder.  
‘Ianto. Stop being such a daft sod. God, I sound like your sister already. I love it here. I had a dream last night too. In my dream you said you wouldn’t want to be with me because your family didn’t like me.’  
‘Trust me Jack, they love you.’ Ianto says as they break the hug and begin to dry their eyes.  
The Mica runs in to try and find her uncles. ‘Uncle Ianto. Uncle Jack. Why are you sitting on the naughty step? Have you been naughty?’  
Jack and Ianto both laugh and then Ianto asks Mica’s question. ‘Yes, Mica we have. We didn’t talk to each other and just assumed how each other felt. I have a question and it doesn’t matter what the answer is okay?’  
‘Yes.’ Mica says happily.  
‘Why do you call Jack, Uncle Jack?’  
The mood suddenly turns sour. ‘Sorry.’ Mica says whilst staring at her feet and wringing her hand together doing her best impression of Ianto, that Jack has ever seen, even if she doesn't know it.  
Jack sees how upset she is and picks her up to place her on his knee. ‘Mica, you aren’t in trouble we just wanted to know.’ Ianto says now he feels guilty for making his niece so upset.  
‘Because he makes you happy.’ Mica says as she stares Ianto right in the eye.  
Ianto looks at Mica with a surprise on his face. ‘Mica, I’ve always been happy.’  
‘But you never used to smile and now you smile all the time and you giggle like me.’ Ianto then giggles and smiles. He never realised that he did that before. Maybe Mica has a point, maybe Jack makes him happier than he realised. Mica smiles and then continues. ‘Nobody could ever get you to giggle before. He makes you happy so... I think... you too should get married and then I can wear a pretty dress for your wedding.’  
‘So would like it if I stayed with Uncle Jack then?’ Ianto asks.  
‘Yes. He’s funny.’ Mica says whilst climbing from Jack’s lap to stand in front of them.  
‘Will you come and play outside with me now?’  
‘Yes Mica. I will be out in a few minutes.’ Jack says. ‘I mean it this time.’ He says with his megawatt smile.  
As Mica runs into the garden Ianto rests his head on Jack’s shoulder.  
‘See Jack I told you they like you.’ Ianto mumbles  
‘No, we don’t like him.’ Rhiannon says whilst standing in the doorway. Jack and Ianto’s faces drop. ‘We love him... because you love family.’ Rhiannon continues as she walks towards them.  
‘How long have you been there?’ Ianto asks  
‘The whole conversation even before Mica came in.’ She admits.  
‘Jack, you don’t have to worry about us not liking you. If you make my baby brother happy then. I have no issues with you. Now if you break his heart then that will be a different story. And Ianto all I have ever wanted for you to be happy. And if you are happy with Jack then I love Jack. Because I agree with Mica. I don’t think I have ever seen you smile with your eyes before. Not until today. You are both perfect for each other. So welcome to the mad house, Jack.’ Rhiannon hugs Jack and then leaves the two men.  
In that moment they both realized that they got what they had both most wanted in life. Jack got the family he deserved and Ianto got to be truly happy. And they both got to feel like they belonged. Because together everything is better and brighter.  
‘Uncle Jack are you coming? And can you bring Uncle Ianto too.’


End file.
